Specifications of an MTC (Machine Type Communication) function are currently drawn up in an LTE (Long Term Evolution)-Release 10 system of 3GPP.
In the future, it is considered that a mobile station UE (MTC terminal) including the MTC function is installed in many devices (for example, a gas detection device, a device in a hospital, a bridge security device, and a device in a taxi).
It is considered that a communication frequency of the MTC terminal is less than a communication frequency of the normal mobile station UE. However, possibly networks are congested due to a connection request signal (“RRC Connection Request”) from the MTC terminal and the like. Therefore, in 3GPP, it is defined that a priority given to a call from the MTC terminal may be set lower than a priority given to a call from the normal mobile station UE.